


"You're the Idiot Now"

by killjys



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i suck wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjys/pseuds/killjys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's kind of cliche, but i thought it was cute, and i enjoyed writing it</p></blockquote>





	"You're the Idiot Now"

         The guys are at Warped Tour and stuff happens  It’s that time again. Sweaty teens and sweaty adults in their 20-30 somethings. Mosh pits. Crowds of fans. It’s Warped Tour season again. It’s All Time Low’s first time here as performers, and probably their 3rd time as fans, stoked as ever to finally play something they saw their heroes play in. They played opening act, a big band playing right after. The band had decided it’d be best if they just return back into their van, crowded and smelly. Their clothes covering what used to be the floor. 

        “Hey, uh, Jack, Alex, do you wanna go watch Fall Out Boy, or are you gonna stay here?” Rian asked looking over at Jack. Tall and skinny, he looked like skin and bones with black hair and blond highlights. Rian being the exact opposite, he was a bit shorter than Jack and had more meat on his bones than anyone else in the band. 

        “Uh,” Jack started, looking over at Alex, who was always mistaken as Jack, expect with chestnut brown hair, “no, I think we’re fine.” 

        “You sure?” 

        “Yeah, we’ll be fine.” 

        “Hmm okay,” Rian said dully, shrugging, “your loss, actually.” Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. As Rian closed the van door, Jack looked over at Alex. 

        “Well, just you, me, and my double dick.” he said, pointing at him with his two index fingers with a wink.

        “Oh my god, Jack it hasn’t even been two minutes, and you’re already acting like an idiot,” Alex responded, laughing. It fell silent.

        “So, no double dick?” Jack asked, cutting the silence.

        “Oh my god, shut the fuck up, no.” 

        “I thought you loved me, Alexander!”

        “Yes, Jack, I loved you, past tense, so yeah, I did.” Jack giggled

        “Shut up, you smartass.” 

        “Oh, you love it.” 

        “Whatever.” 

        It fell silent in the van again, the muffled noise of crowds fighting its way through the exterior. The boys looked at each other with slight smiles on their faces, not looking away from each other until Jack found his way back to his senses.

        “Uh, so yeah…uh- what do you wanna do?” he asked Alex in a hushed voice. Alex shrugged. 

        “I dunno, we should’ve went to go see Fall Out Boy with Rian.”

        “Uh, yeah- uh, sorry about that.” 

        “For what? I mean it isn’t that bad.” Jack shifted in his chair a bit and turned away from Alex.

        “Uh, I, uh- I kind of wanted to be with you today…” Jack inaudibly mumbled, trying to keep his gaze away from his friend. 

        “You wanted to what?” Alex asked,”Jack speak up a bit, okay?” 

        “I wanted to be with you today.” Jack repeated a bit louder. 

        “Uh, Jack, buddy, just a bit louder?” 

        “I wanted to spend time with you today,” Jack said, loud enough for Alex to hear, “we don’t have much of that anymore.” Alex grinned, and jumped onto Jack. 

        “Fight me, you little bitch.” Jack’s laugh echoed throughout the van.

        “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

        “Ahaha, love you too, bro.” There it was, the simple ‘bro’ broke Jack’s heart. 

        “Oh.” 

        “What?”

        “Nothing, it’s okay.” 

        "Jack,” Alex started, assertively, looking straight at Jack, “if there’s something bothering you, you can tell me okay, so we can hang.” Jack shakes his head, his lips pursed, and his eyes closed. His classic 5 year old act usually works. 

       “Jack, c’mon, just get it over with it, your little pretty face isn’t gonna help you.” Jack opened one of his eyes, then the other, un-pursed his lips, and sighed. His mind whirling when he had called him a pretty face, though he didn’t mean it. 

       “I- I don’t think you want to know?” 

       “Of course I do, we’ve been friends since the 8th grade.” 

       “Right, that’s basically the whole problem.” Alex was taken aback, and moved his head back in surprise.

       “Uh, what does that mean? Please don’t leave the band, okay? I- we need you.” 

       “WHAT? NO! I wouldn’t leave the band, but that’s your choice?” 

       “And why would I kick you off?”

       “Because of a certain someone.” 

       “And that is?” 

       “You.” Jack said inaudibly.

       “Who?”

       “You! I love you, Alex. Like for real. I can’t explain it.” 

       “Oh.”

       “Oh, no.” Jack put his head in hands and tried not to cry, it would make it even worse. He knows he’s gonna kicked off. His dream gone. His love gone. He thrown his hard work in the trash. 

       “I didn’t know.” 

       “I know. I’m sorry.”

       “Dude, don’t be sorry.” 

       “But you don’t feel the same way.” 

       “You don’t have to apologize for that.” 

       “Am I gonna get kicked off?”

       “Absolutely not!” Jack falls silent, not knowing what to say or do, he leans into Alex’s chest. 

       “What do we do now?” Jack asked, his voice now flat. Alex lifts up Jack’s head to meet his eyes and he smiles.

      “Two sided dick.” He said, as he leaned in and kissed Jack softly on his chapped lips. Jack sighed happily and deeply into the kiss and stood still. When Alex pulled away the first thing that Jack said was,

      “You’re the idiot now.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of cliche, but i thought it was cute, and i enjoyed writing it


End file.
